polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belgiumball
Flemish (Belgian Dutch) French German |friends = Almost all countryballs, but especially: Dad! Mom! Brother! UKball USAball |enemies = Wannabe European North Koreaball Attacker(Still of friends) ISISball Walesball Stole my fries (rarely) Special Stage of the 2018 Europe Qualifiers |likes = Cuisine, Chocolate, Waffles, Fries, Beer, Fine Arts, Hands, Fairs, EDM, Stromae, Tintin, The Smurfs, Sabaton, Catalonia, Dimirti Vega, P90, and Smith & Wesson |hates = They're not french fries! Being mistaken for Germanyball, Terrorism, Bad Weather, Gareth Bale |founded = 1830 |onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball |predicon = Dutch Empire |intospace = Yes |reality = Kingdom of Belgium |government = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy |capital = Brusselsball |currency = Euro |religion = Catholic Atheism Islam Judaism|imagewidth = default|personality = Divided and Bossy, Kind, Caring|food = Waffles, Chocolate, french fries, Brussels Sprouts, Waterzooi|status = Trying to deport Immigrants out of his clay|affiliation = Beneluxball EUball NATOball W̶o̶r̶l̶d̶b̶a̶l̶l̶ UNball|bork = Waffle waffle|notes = 22.3.16 (3/22/16) = Never forget |type = Germanic Latin }} Belgiumball at the Eurovision Song Contest.}} Belgiumball is a countryball living in Western Europe. It's clay borders Germanyball, Franceball, Netherlandsball and Luxembourgball. Belgiumball is often mistaken for a rotated Germanyball (especially by USAball), even though the stripes are in a different order. His favourite foods are waffles, chocolates and fries, which he says are totally not French, but Belgian! The headquarters of NATOball and EUball are located in Belgiumball's capital: Brusselsball, that's why he bosses every countryball around a lot. On the other hand, he is also where the biggest rave party in the world, Tomorrowland, is held. Belgium is bilingual too.He speaks French, Dutch and sometimes German. His birthday is on the 4th of October History Ancient myths say Belgiumball is descended from Belgicaball, a province of the ancient Gaulball. At some point it's clay got concurred by SPQRball. Many countryballs concurred the clay in the centuries afterwards like Spainball, Austriaball, Germanyball, Franceball and Netherlandsball. Belgiumball was born in 1830. His parents are Franceball and United kingdom of the Netherlandsball, this was before Franceball got married to Germanyball. His parents met when Franceball took some of Dutch Republicball's clay in 1795. After he changed his name to the United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball (aka Netherlandsball), UKball helped deliver the child, and then secure it's neutrality in 1839's Treaty of London. The boy eventually grew up to follow in his parents' footsteps, eventually acquiring a slave colony of his own, Congoball, in 1885. It was also during this time, that Belgiumball developed his weird fetish for hands. He was eventually forced to abandon indulging it in 1908, under pressure from his guardian/mentor UKball. In 1914, German Empireball tried to anschluss Belgiumball, but his guardian and uncle UKball, as well as his estranged mother Franceball, came to his rescue, and then eventually his distant cousin USAball as well. German Empireball was defeated in 1918, and his former clay in East Africa was divided between UKball and Belgiumball. In 1940, however, German Empireball became Nazi Germanyball raped and anschlussed him again, for 4 years this time, until his distant cousin USAball came to his rescue once again in 1944. After that traumatic experience, Belgiumball settled down into a peaceful lifestyle, and eventually gave Democratic Republic of the Congoball his independence in 1960. He was a founding member of both the EU (1957) and NATO (1948). Nowadays, the EU (his half brother) has his base located in Belgiumball's clay. He tries to be as good a host as possible. Since the end of World War II Belgiumball suffers a lot from his bipolar disorder. Doctors say he will die soon, since his son Flandersball wants to divorce Walloniaball.They will maybe be theyre own state or Flandersball will go back to his dad Netherlandsball and Walloniaball will go back to his mom Franceball Since many votes have come back to annexation of Flandersball and Walloniaball. Upon that Belgiumball was assaulted by ISISball on the 22nd of March, 2016, when it attacked Brusselsball. Personality Belgiumball is generally a warm and cheerful ball, but is known to have a split personality. Generally Belgiumball is seen as an innocent waffle and chocolate-lover that doesn't seem to do much wrong. He enjoys life with good food and drinks. He loves eating waffles, chocolates and drinking beer. He is a big fan of EDM and House music. He even organises crazy rave parties to celebrate his love for EDM. Belgiumball also loves sports as Soccer, Tennis and Cycling. His success in these sports do vary a lot though. Belgiumball has a fascination for Renaissance and surrealist art and is also a huge comic-book nerd. Begiumball made "smurf" and "Tin Tin" and he extremely loves soccer.And he plays it well.His best clothes are ginnes. Secretly Belgiumball is extremely obsessed with (cut-off) hands. Some say he even took one out on a date once. This is due to his historic fetish for hands, derived from his rape of Congo Free Stateball. He's probably a nerd, but I already said, he enjoys life, but mostly bullied by ISISball. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends Almost everyone but the more important ones: * UKball - Guardian/Mentor: He helped secure my freedom twice from Reichtangle and his Grandson. * Franceball - Mother: Abandoned me since I was pregant (Sometimes fathers pregnant,you know).But I like her very much.Thanks for teaching me french. * USAball - Cool guy, helped me out with the Nazi that time. I am not of Germany! * Netherlandsball - Brother:But his father (also my father) tried to stop my independence.Thanks for teacching dutch. * Luxembourgball . Brother and gas station . Really, too irrelevant though. * Polandball - Helped me with independence in 19th century * Canadaball - Helped me in WW1 and WW2. Neutral * Germanyball - Neighbor: Yuor great great grandfather and grandfather both raped me, you know. I still hate yuo * Congoball - My former colonial slave. GIB HANDS. * Rwandaball - My former colonial slave. * Burundiball - My former colonial slave. * DR Congoball - My former colonial slave, but he hates me (nao gib hands). I'm trying to get a better relationship with him though. Enemies * German Empireball - RAPIST NEVER FORGET 1914! ASS STILL HURTS! WHY DIDN'T YUO GO AROUND SWITZERLAND INSTEAD!!!! * Nazi Germanyball - RAPIST NEVER FORGET 1940 ASS HURTS A LOT * ISISball - YUO WILL PAY FOR WHAT YUO DID * Walesball - YUO WILL PAYER FOR ELIMINATING US IN EURO 2016! SOON IK WILL BEAT YUO!! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - KEBABTARDERS, I LEFT A 4-3 ON THEM, MY BONUS STAGE IN THE ELIMINATORIES FOR THE WORLD CUP. 2017, THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!And I helped him to defend kebab Subdivisions Regionballs and Provinceballs * Flandersball ** West Flandersball ** East Flandersball ** Flemish Brabantball ** Antwerpball ** Limburgball * Walloniaball ** Hainautball ** Walloon Brabantball ** Namurball ** Liegeball ** Luxembourgball (Belgium) ** German-speaking Communityball * Brusselsball (the capital city) Gallery Artwork Belgium molesting.png Belgian_ID.png Belgium - MAP COMPETITION.png Polandball Francophones.png /PolandballWikiaBelgiumBanner WSsw0au.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png belgiumballwithfries.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Belgium-Germny_relations-12345.jpg Neutrality.png 0somQzS.png Hands_for_Belgium.png Lord_of_War.png 1393808_455403624578267_1423341617_n.png BImeqKA.png RC_plane.jpg ZdfOtZa.png L2gk8gF.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png EGJFbiW.png|Hands HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png qPnP5J8.png Belgium declares neutral.png News 128.png|291x291px|DR Congoball, rejected by Belgium Anonymous basement dads (Polandball).png|Anonymous basement dads 'zbBRze0.png Respect_the_innocent_dead.png 1c6iNhJ.png 'm0CR404.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Why Always English.png CAJIl2w.png 2G0l2Vj.png JbbeI87.png FO85LzY.png XLnjzgW.png ABMf9ns.png 맥주Beer.png CB Fiction.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Invasions.png zq9qpnk.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 's2chH6I.png 2zYuDBH.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Whats the Difference.png France vs Germany.png Planet Destroyers.png Colonizers.png Retired Colonizers.png Belgium Good.png Waffles.png Everyone Can Beat England.jpg Gib Gib Monies.png Belgium is Scary.png Stupid Europeans.png Join What Club.png English School.jpg Bad Neighbor.png British Fight.png Fatherhood.png Miscommunication.png See also *Facebook page es:Bélgicaball fr:Belgiqueballe nl:Belgiëbal ru:Бельгия zh:比利时球 Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Belgiumball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Walloon Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Pro Israel Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Empire Category:EUball Category:OSCEball Category:Eurozone Category:NATOball Category:UNball Category:Flemish Speaking Countryball